


First Day

by Olietus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olietus/pseuds/Olietus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's first day at a new school, and he doesn't make the best first impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

It was the first day of high school, and he was late. Of course… He was always late. It didn’t matter what it was; a date, school, birthday parties, he’d still always be late. It didn’t matter how many alarms he set in the morning or how many times his parents tried to wake him up. He’d always, always, always be late.

“God damn it…” he mumbled under his breath as he finally saw the door to his new classroom and, without further ado, rushed through it. Some students looked up at him, but most didn’t seem to pay him much attention. Thankfully it seemed like people were still trying to find their seats, so maybe he wasn’t so late after all? Sweet. Lady Luck seemed to be with him today, for once. He quickly found a seat somewhere in the back, and soon enough everyone were seated. Jean sat in the middle of a table for three; to his right a huge, muscular blond guy who looked seriously intimidating, and on his left a short kid with a buzz cut. There was barely any space for him to move between them, but that wasn’t a major concern right now. The teacher had walked into the classroom and gave them a wide smile  
  
“Hello, students! I’m Hanji Zoe, and I’ll be your biology teacher!” they exclaimed happily, writing their name down on the blackboard. They gave a short summary of what being in high school meant and what was expected of them, and then began to go through the list of students present in the room. The blond guy next to him was apparently called Reiner Braun. Might be good to know, Jean thought. He kinda spaced out after that. He only tuned in again once the teacher reached the letter K. K for Kirschtein… But… Wait, no, the teacher’s already on L now… They never said his name. What?  
  
Suddenly it dawns on him; he’s in the wrong classroom. Oh fuck! He looks around, feeling more and more panicked as he realize that he’s shut in. On one side there’s Reiner, broad as a house, and on the other is that kid who’s named hadn’t been called yet, and a wall. The table behind them was so close to their chairs that he couldn’t possibly squeeze through behind Reiner. He had only two options to escape. One: to climb over the table, or two: crawl under it. He sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he felt slightly nauseous. He didn’t want to call this kind of unwanted attention to himself on the very first day, but… Once Ms. Zoe was through reading that list everyone would know that he didn’t belong there anyway. Fuck. FUCK. He took a deep, calming breath. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible. He then dove under the table and quickly emerged on the other side, ignoring the confused looks the other students were giving him, and briskly walked to the classroom door. There, he turned around and looked Ms. Zoe straight in the face.

“I’m in the wrong classroom. Excuse me.” He said shortly before he turned around and left the room. Nobody had said anything. He hadn’t given them the chance to. Now he wasn’t quite sure where to go, though. He had been certain that it was the classroom at the end of the hall, but… Maybe he had gone to the wrong end, then? He rushed down the corridor, not looking behind as he prayed that he’d be right and that he wouldn’t have to peek into every classroom to find the right one. He stopped outside the door, took another deep breath and then hesitantly opened it. Inside a whole bunch of curious heads turned to face him, along with the gaze of a very short and grumpy-looking guy at the front. Jean assumed that was his teacher. The man looked down at the student list for a moment before looking back up at the nervous newcomer in the doorway.  
  
“I assume you’re Jean Kirschtein?” he said dryly, and Jean nodded. He wasn’t sure if he felt relief or shame. Probably a bit of both. Jean smiled widely, hoping that it looked confident.  
  
“Yup, I sure am. Sorry I’m late, I walked into the wrong classroom and had to bail from there, so…” he trailed off, though he kept smiling. Why the hell did he say that? God fucking damn it. He was making the worst first impression possible over here. The short teacher simply nodded and pointed at a seat. Jean swiftly made his way over to it, trying to ignore the giggles that surged from his new classmates as he passed them. Once he reached his seat he sat down heavily, stifling an embarrassed groan. He didn’t want to look at anyone right now, and he glared at two guys whom he caught staring at him over their shoulders. One of them, a brown-haired guy with green eyes, turned away quickly and pretended to focus on whatever the teacher was saying. The second one, however, kept Jean’s gaze with ease, seemingly not feeling ashamed of being caught staring. He had dark hair, round brown eyes and freckles covering his cheeks and neck, and when he smiled it seemed genuine and friendly. Jean bit his lip and looked away, suddenly shy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other kid turning to face forward again, and Jean let out a soft sigh of relief.  
  
For the rest of that day Jean found himself stealing glances of the friendly freckled guy.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at fanfiction, based on something that happened to me. It's short, it's dumb, it's random. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
